Fallout 3: Numbers Station vs Dead Bart
Fallout 3: Numbers Station vs Dead Bart is the 21th Epic Rap Battles Of Creepypasta, it features the audio station of Fallout 3, Numbers Station battling against The Simpson lost episode, Dead Bart. Cast Frenzy as Numbers Station (Three Dog) Fel as Dead Bart (Audio) Froggy as Dead Bart (Video) Cameos: Froggy as Homer Simpson Lyrics Galaxy's News Radio epic rap battles of creepypasta youtube account, dead bart vs numbers station gets relased, three, five, five, four, two, six, two, zero, one, one EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEEPYPASTA!! FALLOUT 3: NUMBERS STATION!! VS!! DEAD BART!! BEGIN!! Dead Bart: It's time for this dead kid to have this DJ smothered Take you to my grave and put you in it, just to have you suffer Euthanizing this dog seems to be the right thing to do Hell, to get to your Easter egg, the player has to kill you! Eat my shorts, and go back to your radio station You're just a creation created for a fail out of the nation Battling me? I'll beat you Kwik-E, and you'll surely regret it Time for this anchor to end, so you can be replaced by Margaret Numbers Station: What's up everybody, it's the all powerful Three Dog You're listening to Galaxy News Radio, your #1 spot You died in the air, god Bart, you don't have any guts I've had enough of your words, time to kick this bum in the nuts I'm bringing the truth to you, no matter how bad it hurts Matt scrapped you to have you forever sleeping in the dirt I'm a friendly neighborhood disc jockey, but not in this fight I'll ride my victory like an airplane, and end this like your life Dead Bart: Come with me, as I take you down to the pits of hell Leave you dead like the Queen, and you won't end well I predicted Michael Jackson's death, so just quit it, DJ It’s clear to see your death came as predicted on this grave! You're just a Capital Waste of space, so get bent and go away I'll stretch you and blur you, 'cause your fame is starting to fade See these names on my tombstone, you’re next on my list! It’s time to leave this Dog like my credits, silent Numbers Station: Dead Bart? The highlight of your life is giving out a virus With your head glued on Homer's body, except just brainless There's nothing to settle, you're a certain kind of "special" You’re even sick of yourself; that’s why your skin is so yellow Your existence was hated, so prepare to be debarted I'm fighting this Good Fight, looks like you're just a GNRetard Have you Fallout of this fight, like the plane but more brutal Your pasta is more of a joke then what Homer said at your funeral Rocket to Insanity: Pinkie, you made me do it, don't act like you're so innocent, Your stupid ass haunted my dreams, and I was the victim! But now it seems we've come face to face for real this time, Now let me show you what I've done in my spare time! (Reveals Rainbow Factory) Rainbow Factory: Welcome to my facility! Just take a stroll in, But be warned, you won't ever be seen alive again! Drain your blood like the rest of Earth Pony and Unicorn scum! But there will be rainbows to look forward to once the deed is done! Richard Van Buren: Are you feeling lonely? Then come visit my site I’m not afraid of two Jacks, an observer and Midnight I’m as crazy as an ape on this track, just check the links You’ll find more than you bargained for when you come for the kinx! I’ll perform a seance to tell this moose that he’s just useless Any attack from a hack and his Jacked friends on me is fruitless! When you find my site, you’ll be tongue tied, like when I rap and dis This staticy kid’s so lonely, I bet he would try and fap to this! Luna Game: Come together ponies, time to play the Luna Game, I'm so original, all you pastas are the same, I'm the horror on the screen, here to make you scream, Paralyze you with fear, and make you tell yourself it's make believe, Don't try to click the red 'X' for Luna is always here, Don't believe me? I made Bronies bleed from their eyes and ears, I'll take you little bitches and murder you on the moon, The End is Neigh, so let's play again soon! Fluttershy's Lullaby: I hope you don't mind, but it's time to lay you to rest, I murder my foes, until they've breathed their last breath, I don't want a cupcake, nor a tour of your factory, I'm rapidly and drastically making nightmares real tragedies! Just close your little eyes, before they begin to bleed red, Come now, little children, just rest your weary heads, It's getting quite late, I've said whats needed to be said, So hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE?! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA!! Poll WHO WON? Dead Bart Numbers Station Trivia *Mat4yo was supposed to play Dead Bart, but he didn't wan't to do that, as he did it too many times *In Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2, this battle appears as "Numbers Station vs Dead Bart",but in SoundCloud/Youtube is "Fallout 3:Numbers Station vs Dead Bart" *In the SoundCloud version, the Galaxy News Radio have another quote: **''epic rap battles of creepypasta soundcloud account, dead bart vs numbers station gets relased, one,two, five, four, two, two, two, zero, one, one.'' '''' Category:Season 2 Category:Numbers Station vs Dead Bart Category:Fel Category:Froggy Category:Frenzy